smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crow
"The Crow" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story released in February. Mario is having a problem with a crow. How will he get rid of it? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off in the neighbourhood. Mario is seen making his new garden. Mario: Boy does this look good! Now I just gotta get some plants to farm! While Mario is away, a crow comes by. Crow: (Breaks the fourth wall) Howdy everyone, my name Jimmy Bongo the crow. I am usually flying around houses but. I'm just getting ready for some crops to eat! Mario is seen coming back. Jimmy: Shhhhh! Here he comes now! He hides some Where behind a bush. Mario is seen planting his crops. Jimmy is seen behind the bush smiling. Mario: Alright, guess I am done this! I will go back inside the house and wait for them to grow! Jimmy is seen coming out his bush. He grabs some corns and bites through them like a cash register. Jimmy: Boy is this stuff good! He is seen eating more and throwing it's junk on the floor. Jimmmy then flies off. 3 hours later... Mario is seen coming back to the garden. Mario: Hopefully I-- WHAT THE HELL?! What happened to the corn?! He picks up the junk of the corn. Mario: There must be some pesky crows in here! I will just solve that! He gets a scarecrow out and puts it in the middle of the garden. Mario: Hopefully that will deal with it. Now to get some more crops. He sets off more corn along with some vegetables and goe back inside the house. Jimmy the crow then returns to the scene. Jimmy: Ha! What a fool! Thinking he can scare me with a scarecrow! He is seen grabbing corn and some vegetables (Tomatoes, Carrots, Spinach, etc.) Jimmy is seen walking off silently while humming. A hour passes by... Mario comes back to the garden to see it is empty. Mario: Ooooooo that does it! I am going to get rid of it's hiding spots so I can see it! He is seen trimming bushes and branches of trees. Mario: There we go! Now I just gotta wait. Jimmy is seen on the roof of the house. He comes down and sneaks behind Mario. Jimmy: Looking for something? Mario: Yes, I am looking for a crow that has been bothering my garden for the past few hours. Jimmy: Look behind you! Mario: What? He looks behind him to see the crow. Jimmy smiles and flies off. Mario: DAMN YOU YOU LITTLE--- Mario gets a shotgun from the house and starts shooting at him. Jimmy: You missed me. Or not exactly, you just did not shoot right! Mario shoots at the crow more and more. Jimmy: You have terrible aim sir. Let me help! Mario: What is wrong? Jimmy: Just give me a second. He is seen switching the gun's sides. Jimmy: Alright! Now try it! Mario shoots the gun and it shoots him. He is seen headless. However, his head pops out. Mario: Good thing I missed! It cuts to him setting up a electric fence on the roof. Jimmy however is seen right behind him. Mario: Hopefully this can stop him. Mario is seen getting off the ladder. Jimmy cuts the fence wires with scissors, puts a leaf in the fence and makes a fake electric shock noise. Mario: Oh! He already came! He goes back to the roof to see the fence cut up. Mario: WHY THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING DIRTY!!!! OOOOOOOOOOO!!! He is seen blocking all areas and entrances to the garden. Jimmy: Uh oh. That is not good... He then remembers a scene from The Rabbit! where Sunny had a rocket. Jimmy: I got it! He goes to Sunny Funny's house and knocks on the door. Sunny Funny answers the door. Sunny Funny: Hello? Jimmy: Pardon me but do you have a rocket or a bomb I can borrow? Sunny Funny: I have a rocket that used a week ago. You can have it if you'd like. Jimmy: Thanks madame! She gives him and the rocket. It cuts to him at the garden. Jimmy let's the rocket lose and it flies to the garden. Boko: What is that? Suddenly, a explosion is heard and the garden's crops are raining on Jimmy while Boko gets killed in the explosion. Jimmy: Boy what treasure! Mario sees this and gets angered. Mario: Why you no good! Jimmy: Just a second there mister! I came here for food! Not a fight! Mario: WELL YOU WILL BE GETTING FOOD GOOD! He puts the shotgun into Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy: Help me... Brooklyn T. Guy: Hey there, do you have license for shooting crows? Mario: Ummm... no? Brooklyn T. Guy: I'm sorry but I will have to take your gun license because you are attempting to kill animals without a hunting license. Mario: What?! Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, sorry. He takes his shotgun and walks off. Mario: Why?! He looks at his destroyed garden with anger and sadness. Jimmy: That's ok! I still have some vegetables here if you'd like. Mario: Well... (Sigh) It cuts to them inside the house with everyone eating the vegetables at the table. (Jeffy, Bowser Junior, Rosalina, Joseph, Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Cody, Margaret and Rosalina's Parents) Rosalina: These are good! How did you make them? Mario: Well... (Points at the crow) Jimmy: Yeah yeah. I helped him out alright! It irises out on him. --------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------- Trivia * Half of the plot is recycled from The Rabbit!. However, Mario does not get much torture like Sunny Funny did. ** In fact, this is inspired from that. * This marks the debut of Jimmy the Crow. * Jimmy would later make appearances in the CROSS-ing Over Shorts! series The Firestar Arc! and the MarioFan2009 story Corn Plastered. He is set to make more appearances in future stories. Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Margaret Episodes Category:Aliens Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes